1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analysis device and a simulation method of analyzing a particle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of finding overall phenomena in material science using a computer on the basis of classical dynamics, quantum mechanics, or the like, simulations based on a molecular dynamics method (Hereinafter, referred to as an “MD method”) have been known. The MD method is a limited modeling method because physical properties have potential energy functions applied thereto. However, when the number of particles increases, the complexity dramatically increases and thus only a small number of particles can be treated practically. Therefore, the MD method according to the related art has been often used for applications hardly related to the shape of an analysis object, such as prediction of the physical properties of materials.
Recently, a renormalized molecular dynamics method (hereinafter, referred to as an “RMD method”) achieved by developing the MD method so as to treat a macro-scale system has been proposed (for example, see the related art). Thanks to the RMD method, the analysis object has been extended up to macro-scale mechanical structures such as gears or motors.